fanmade_precure_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
CCPC01
is the debut episode of Color Cutie Pretty Cure! and is the 584th episode of the Pretty Cure ''franchise overall. Synopsis ''Transcript '' It is a peaceful day in Nijiiro, and its residents are spending their time with each other and with the King and Queen. But little do they know that monsters surround the area, waiting to attack. Once they do, they quickly destroy everything. They capture the Cures before they can transform, as well as capture the King and Queen. One monster breaks the Pure Jewel, causing the colors in Nijiiro to disappear. A young servant of the King and Queen runs away with some of the fairies, telling them they must find where the Pure Crystals went off to. The fairies nod in agreement. Meanwhile, Aiwa Etsuko joyfully gets out of school, skipping all the way home. Once arriving at home, she sits down to relax with her mother who is watching television. Etsuko tells her mom about her school day, then asks if she can jog around town. Her mom agrees, and Etsuko leaves the house. While she is jogging, she hears something falling into a bush. She turns around and begins to look through the bushes. Etsuko finds a shiny crystal with a slight red coloring to it. She decides to keep it and puts it in her pocket. A fairy watches from a distance, hoping he can convince Etsuko to help him. On the way home, Crimson purposefully falls into Etsuko's arms. He introduces himself, and Etsuko, still surprised, introduces herself. Crimison tells her that he will explain more in her room, so they go back to her house. He then explains the destruction of Nijiiro, and that now he and the other fairies must search for the Pure Crystals. Etsuko asks what it does, and Crimson responds in that it helps the Pure Jewel work and keeps the color in Nijiiro. Etsuko decides to get to know Crimson better. Outside, a monstrous creature known as a Mono appears, attacking citizens. A villain stands from a distance, smiling over the situation. Etsuko and Crimson rush out to the scene. She sees her friend, Satomi, lying on the ground. Crimson predicts that her bad thoughts got her turned into a Mono. Seeing this, Etsuko defends her friend, and says she will not let the townspeople become monsters. She is engulfed in light, and Crimson tells her the Crystal is responding to her. Once he explains that she can use its power to transform into a magical girl known as Pretty Cure, she does so. The villain, Nibui, is shocked and a bit afraid. Etsuko, now as Cure Rose, suddenly begins to fight the Mono. She does very well, and Crimson can tell she really is a Legendary Pretty Cure. Cure Rose then finishes off the Mono with Red Rainbow Storm. Nibui leaves, furious. Once the Mono has been purified, she realizes what is going on in shock. Crimson tells her she did wonderful, and she transforms into Etsuko once again. Crimson tells her she has the power of the Legendary Pretty Cure, who protected his home land, Nijiiro. As Etsuko returns home, she walks by a young girl, who another fairy seems to think that she could be one as well. Major Events *This episode marks the debut of ''Color Cutie Pretty Cure!. *Nijiiro is destroyed. *The Pure Jewel splits into Pure Crystals. *Fairies from Nijiiro go to Earth to search for the Pure Crystals. *Aiwa Etsuko finds the Red Crystal. *Etsuko meets Crimson. *Nibui appears and summons a Mono for the first time. *Etsuko transforms into Cure Rose for the first time. *Cure Rose uses Red Rainbow Storm for the first time. Characters Pretty Cure *Aiwa Etsuko / Cure Rose Mascots *Crimison *Tangerine Villains *Nibui *Mono Minor Characters *Legendary Pretty Cure * Aiwa Kumiko * Nakahara Satomi * Midoribara Bella Trivia Gallery Category:Color Cutie Pretty Cure! episodes Category:Color Cutie Pretty Cure! Category:Episodes Category:DaisyandMangaForever